Hollywood heights season 2: Love that is never ending!
by IloveHH329
Summary: Hollywood heights season 2! This story picks up where it was left off in episode 80! READ and find out what happens! Please review! I would love to hear what you think! do not own any of these characters nor the show!
1. Chapter 1

**Continues from the plane**

_Nora and Max talking about what they were going to do after Loren's concert later that day. They are going sight seeing and Nora cant wait! She had never been out of state...well at least not since Loren was born. Nora was excited yet she didn't really want to go she was worried about Loren and Eddie. they hadn't see each other in forever and they had a lot of catching up to do and she knew she could trust them but she was still worried._

Nora:"Max what are we going to do with those two over there?"

Max:"Oh I think they can handle themselves. I trust them completely!"

Nora:"I trust them I just don't want my baby girl getting hurt."

Max:"I know that Eddie doesn't want to hurt her,I think he loves her to much to do that to her especially since he knows what happened when Loren was four."

Nora:"Ok ok I am putting my full trust in Eddie not to hurt her but if he does_:

Max:*C_utting Nora off* _"Oh you better believe he would hear it from me! Don't worry Nora Lorens in good hands."

**Loren and Eddie**

_Loren had fallen asleep while laying down on Eddies chest, Eddie was watching her sleep and he was thinking about how lucky he is to have her as a girlfriend and he never wanted to lose her! It would kill him and he didn't want feel the way he felt when he broke up with Chloe ever again. He knew that Loren would never do that to him though so he was glad to have her back in his arms. He couldn't wait to get to new York and show Loren around, he had been to New York many times before but he hope that this time would be the best! _

_*Eddie kissed Loren on her forehead as soon as he did that Loren's eyes fluttered open.*_

Eddie:"Hey Lo! Did you sleep well?"

Loren:Yea I have! that was the first time in a long time that I have slept well.

Eddie:"that's good Lo." *_he says as he hugs Loren tighter to him giving her another kiss on the forehead*_

Loren:"Yea it is...I guess."

Eddie:"Ok Loren spill it what's wrong."

Loren:"nothing I'm just tired" *_she lied*_

Eddie:"Lo you know I can read u like an open book right? Because I know something's going on with you so what is it?"

Loren:"I'm nervous for tonight."

Eddie:"hey listen...ok? *_Loren nods her head* _You have nothing to worry about. ok? you are gonna do amazing just like you did last night! your a star!"

Loren:"Ok. hey have you seen Jake and Kelly? I haven't seen them since we took off."

Eddie:"um yea they are in the back trying to figure out what to do about the sleeping arrangements."

Loren:"ok I was just wondering" *_she gave Eddie a kiss and then laid her head back down on his chest and whispered*_ "I love you Mr. Duran!"

Eddie:"I love you too Ms. Tate!" *_with that said Loren fell back to sleep and this time Eddie fell asleep to*_

**Jake and Kelly**

Jake:"Ok so the room arrangements are Nora and Max, and Me, You, Loren and Eddie all have our own rooms."

Kelly:"Yea I don't know how well tis is going to go over with Eddie and Loren they will probably want to share a room and honestly I don't blame them they haven't seen each other in forever!"

Jake:"Yea I know but we cant let them, Eddie has to work on his music and Loren needs to focus on the concert tonight! I don't want either of them distracted."

Kelly:"Ok...I guess we will have to try to keep the apart tonight!"

Jake"mmhmm..."

*_Kelly got up and walked to the front of the plane to tell everyone else about the sleeping arrangements.*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for all the great reviews! I promise I will try to update at least once a day! I am glad you guys are enjoying the story! and I love the imputes I will try to use some of your guys ideas! thanks again! oh and sorry the first chapter was short! enjoy chapter two!**

**Still on the plane **

_Kelly had walked to where everyone else is to find Eddie and Loren asleep and Max and Nora talking! _

Kelly:"Hey Max?"

Max:"Yea?"

Kelly:"I have the sleeping arangements..." *Maxs nods* "ok you and Nora in one room and the rest of us have our own rooms"

Max:"umm why cant Eddie and Loren share a room?"

Kelly:"we don't think they should!"

_when Max asked why Loren and Eddie cant share a room Eddie started to wake up._

Eddie: "well that's not your and Jakes decision to make! I am going to share a room with Loren whether u and Jake like it or not!"

Max: "I agree with Eddie that not your choice!"

Kelly: "yea I know but_"

Eddie:"But nothing! Kelly, I am sharing a room with Loren!"

Kelly: "fine but you can take that up with Jake!"

_Kelly said as she stomped away to back to the back of the plane where Jake was._

Eddie: "thanks for the back up pops!"

Max:"no problem! they need to learn that they cant keep you and Loren apart."

Nora:"I would hate to say it but I don't like Kelly as Loren's manager. she is trying to change Loren into something she isn't, and I don't want her to change!"

Eddie:" I don't like it either but Loren wants her as her manager so we have to deal with her whether we like it or not!"

Nora:" yea I know I just want what's best for my baby!"

Eddie: "Nora you don't have to worry about it I will handle It. Loren is in good hands, if anything gets out of hand I will step in."

Max:"Eddies right and I will step in to."

Nora:" well that makes me feel better knowing that she has both of you in her corner."

Eddie:"I will always be there for her Nora trust me!"

Nora:"I trust you Eddie...Oh and you can call me mom if you want."

Eddie:"ok mom" _It sounded weird saying it to someone other than his mom but he liked it and he knows that mom would be proud of both himself and pop. He just wished she could have been there to meet Loren and Nora!_

**Chloe **

_she had given up on Eddie she knew that he would never take her back and when they got back from Lorens concert in New York she was going to try to make amends. She know she doesn't deserve a second chance but she was willing to try. At the moment the only guy she wanted in her life was Tyler but of chorus not! she had to work to get him back and she was going to do it no matter what it took!_

Chloe:*phone ringing* "come on Tyler pick up!"

Tyler: "Chloe what do you want?"

Chloe:"you Tyler I want you I want you in my life for good! I don't want any other guy!"

Tyler: "Yea right chloe I know you to well to know that is a total lie! You know I love you but im done! your toxic and no good for me! sorry babe but its the truth!"

Chloe:"Tyler I will do anything!"

Tyler:"whatever...goodbye chloe!" *hung up the phone*

Chloe: UGH... *stomps her foot and walks into her bedroom and lays down on her bed*

**Back on the plane**

Pilot:" we are about to land everyone sit down and buckle up."

Eddie:*shaking loren* "Hey lo you need to wake up we are about to land"

Loren:*Sits up*"did I sleep the whole ride here?"

Everyone:"yea!"

Loren:"ok then...:

Eddie:"hey baby are you ok?"

Loren:"yea im a little tired but ok"

Eddie:"ok"

_The plane landed and everyone was starting to get out of the plane when loren herd screaming._

Loren:"is that all for me?"

Eddie:"Yes Lo its all for you! Get use to it because there is tons more!"

Loren:"Oh boy!"

_Eddie starts to laugh and loren gives him a look so he laughs harder._

Loren:"whats so funny Mr. Duran?"

Eddie:" Nothing loren its nothing..." *laughs harder*

Loren:"mmhmm...whatever you say.."

_They take the limo to the hotel after loren signs some autographs. It shocked her how many people came out to see her and she was starting to get excited instead of nervous...Eddie on the other hand was really nervous! later that night after lorens concert he was going to ask her to move in with him, he thought he had already spent enough time away from her and all he wanted was to see her all the time. He hope really badly that she would say yes! _

**Mel and Adam**

_Mel and Adam had flown to new York together but that was the last they were going to see of each other for a long time! Mel was going to be going on tour with loren soon and Adam was going to be going to NYU in the fall. They were sad when they landed in new York because they knew they had to break up. Mel was really happy for Adam and she loved him and would miss him a lot but she knew that it was best for now. And Adam well he also loved mel but he couldn't make her wait for him._

Mel:"Adam...Im gonna miss you!"

Adam:"im gonna miss you to mel! I will try to talk to you as much as I can! I promise"

Mel:"I know you will! but I go to go and meet loren before her concert so I will talk to you soon!"

Adam:" yea... Oh and I love you!"

Mel:"I love you too Adam."

*_with that Adam stood there an watched as mel walked out of the airport hoping he could see her again soon.*_

**thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked it! :D please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the support guys! Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Eddie P.O.V.**

_Eddie was so proud of loren, she had come so far since he had met was the day he had started falling in love with loren he just didn't know it at the time he wished he knew because he would have been so much happier than he was. At the moment everyone was at the hotel and jake was arguing with them about the sleeping arrangements because for some reason he just doesn't want loren and Eddie together that night and it is really starting to bug Eddie..._

Jake:"Eddie I just don't think its a good idea right now I mean dude you just got back!"

Eddie:"yea Jake I did just get back and all I want right now is to have my beautiful and talented girlfriend in my arms as much ax possible because I think I have been away from her for way to long." *pulls lorens closer to himself*

Loren(whispers):"Aww Eddie..."

Eddie(whispers):"I love you lo.."

Loren(whispers):"I love you too babe..."

Jake:"We get it already you to love each other...geez get a room!" *stomps away*

Eddie:"Ok Kelly whats his problem?"

Kelly:"I think this has to do with tracy leaving."

Eddie:"Yea I heard about that but he doesn't need to take it out on me and loren!"

Kelly:"You're right Eddie! I will deal with him...and loren I will see you in a little while to get ready for the concert!"

Loren:"Thanks Kelly"

Kelly:"yep!" *nods her head and goes to her room*

Max:"Hey guys me and Nora will see you later..."

Eddie :"ok have fun..love u!"

Max:"yea see u guys later love you to!"

Nora:*gives loren a hug* "Relax sweetheart and don't worry about the concert tonight you are going to do great...I will see you later. l love you lo!"

Loren:"thanks mom and I love you to!"

*Nora nad max walk away and loren and Eddie head for the elevators*

Eddie:"Lo...Im sorry about j=Jake he is way out of line and_"

_Eddie was cut of by loren kissing him._

Loren:"babe you have nothing to be sorry for its not your fault Jake isn't agreeing with us right now...ok?"

_loren didn't even give him a chance to answer before she was kissing him again the walked into the room still kissing and I was about to get heated when they were interrupted by a knock on the door..._

**Max and Nora**

Nora:"max it is beautiful out here! I love it and I love you! I don't know what im gonna do when loren goes on tour..."

Max:"you wont have to worry about it I am pretty sure that Eddie is going to go on tour with loren so we will be together."

Nora:"yea your right. I am a little worried about Eddie asking loren to move in with him tonight...I hope she says yes!"

Max:"Me to plus that would mean we would have to place all to ourselves when we get home.."

Nora:"Oh yea that right your moving in with me" *nora was now teasing Max*

Max:"Oh you better believe I am..." *he gave nora a kiss on the check and then walked further down the street*

**Eddie,Loren and...**

Loren got off of eddies lap and he groaned so she giggled and opened the door...she stood there is shock of who was at the door

Person:"hello...Loren..are you gonna say something?"

Eddie:"Hey you made it!"

Person:"Yes I did! Thanks for the invite by the way Eddie!"

Eddie:"sure...anything for my girl!"

*Loren was still standing there in awe of her best friend standing in front of her*

Mel:"so Lo are you gonna invite me in or not?"

Loren:"Um yea come in mel..."

Mel:"thanks oh and I think you're best friend is here to Eddie"

Eddie:"Huh? Ians here?"

Mel:"yea saw him earlier when I was signing into my hotel room."

Eddie:"Oh ok well I will have to call him..excuse me.." *eddie gave loren a peck on the check and then walked into the other room and called Ian*

**_*on phone*_**

Eddie:*phone ringing*

Ian:"hello mate what's going on?"

Eddie:"nothing really but um I heard that you are in new York...are you?"

Ian:"yea I am mate why are you?"

Eddie:"yes loren has a concert tonight so we are all here..you should come! Plus you could see mel.."

Ian:"yea that sound awesome mate! I will see you in a little while."

Eddie:"ok see ya!"

Ian:"bye mate"

**Mel and Loren **

Loren:"ok so what are you doing here? Spill!"

Mel:"well Eddie invited me and I came with here with Adam and we said our final goodbyes.."

Loren:"final goodbyes? what are you talking about?"

Mel:"well Adam decided to go to NYU"

Loren:"..."

**will update more tomorrow! Thanks for reading! Please review I would love to hear what you think! Thanks again! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loren and Mel**

Loren:"So you two broke up?"

Mel:"yea...it was time to move on any ways, we were drifting apart. I mean I love Adam and I always will but I just don't think we were meant to be...like you and Eddie are!"

Loren:"you really think that we are meant to be?"

Mel:"ok how long have I been saying that he was your future husband?"

Loren:"since I started listening to his music..."

Mel:"exactly I knew from the minute you made me listen to his song that you were gonna eventually be together."

Loren:"I did not make you!"

Mel:"well that's how I remember it!"

Loren:"mmhmm whatever you say!"

Mel:"see I always win"

Loren:"Do not!"

Mel:"Oh yes I do now lets go down to the indoor pool so I can...swim?"

Loren:"mhm mel what are you up to?"

Mel:"nothing.." *she said in a sing song voice*

Loren:"Hey...babe?"

Eddie:"Yea?"

Loren:"mel wants to go down to the pool and i guess i have to go"

Eddie:"Ok but im coming to!"

*loren looks at mel hopeful*

Mel:"oh hes coming i need him!"

_Loren and Eddie get changed and they all go down to the pool where Ian happens to be..._

Loren:"Oh now i see what your up to!"(whispers) "you like Ian?"

Mel(whispers):"maybe..." *Mel walks over to Ian and Eddie puts his arm around lorens waste.*

Eddie:"you gonna swim baby?"

*loren turns around in Eddies arms* " don't know are you?" *loren pushes Eddie into the pool but right befor he fell he grabed a hold of loren so she went into the pool with him*

Eddie:"nice try baby!"

*loren decide to push him under water and he swam under he and lifted her up on his shoulders she screamed and then they couldn't stop laughing*

**3 hour later**

_Loren had just finished her set list and the crowd was going crazy! Eddie was so proud of her! He was the first to hug her when she got off stage, but before anyone else could say anything to her he had pulled her back on stage! he thought no matter what that that was the perfect moment to ask loren to move in with him he didn't care who heard and what everyone else said about it he just wanted the world to know how much he loved her!_

Loren:"Eddie what are you doing?"

Eddie:"you will see!" *he walks up to the mic and says* "loren tate i have a question to ask you!"

Loren:"Huh?"

Eddie:"Loren i love you and i would love if you would move in with me...so will you?"

Loren:"umm Yes! Yes i will move in with you!"

_Eddie was so excited he picked loren up, swong her around and kissed her_

Eddie:"baby i am so happy right now i you have know idea!"

Loren:"Oh i think i know!"

_Eddie and Loren walked off stage and everyone congraduated them and then they headed back to the hotel room. Jake wasn't to happy that they were moving in together but they didn't care what he thought they were just happy they get to be together all the time! They got to the hotel and everyone went to their own rooms. loren looked nervous..._

Eddie:"Hey lo are you ok?"

Loren:"yea...I guess"

Eddie:"ok lo seriously whats the matter?"

Loren:"its nothing its just that...Are you sure you want me to move in?"

Eddie:"Yes, baby why are you questioning it?"

Loren:"Im not im just worried about my mom I don't want her living alone..."

Eddie:"Oh baby you don't have to worry about that...I just found out earlier that pops and Nora are moving in together!"

Loren:"WHAT?!"

Eddie:"yea pop asked nora the other night...you didn't know?"

Loren:"No, mom hasn't told me yet...I wonder why?"

Eddie:"well I don't want to worry about that right now all I want to worry about is where we are going sight seeing tomorrow?"

Loren:"We aren't going sight seeing anywhere!"

Eddie:"Oh yea?" *Eddie was now teasing loren*

Loren:"Yep!" *Loren Started to kiss Eddie and he pushed her up against the wall of the elevator. She put her hand on his abs underneath his shirt. Eddie picked loren up and she raped her legs around his torso. the elevator opened and eddie walked into the bedroom, put loren down on the bed and pulled his shirt off...*

Eddie:"are you sure about this lo?"

Loren:*sigh*"no...im sorry Eddie... I really want to but I just...cant not tonight at least..."

Eddie:"loren is fine I will always be here! Im not going anywhere babe."

Loren:"really?"

Eddie:"Yes really"

Loren:"OK..now lets get some sleep"

Eddie:"goodnight lo...I love you!"

Loren:"i love you to Eddie!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, I have been really busy! plus I also had some writers bock...so if anyone has any suggestions I would love to hear them! Please Review! Now...Enjoy chapter 5!**_

**3 days later **

_Everyone was just getting off the plane and were heading home they dropped Jake off first and then Kelly. Then Eddie, Loren, Max and Nora were all headed to Nora's house to help Loren pack to move into Eddies place! Loren was really excited but very nervous, she did know what her mom was thinking...she hadn't really talked to her mom when they were in New York. She needed to find out what her mom was thinking and she intended t do so! when they arrived at he house they had walked in and realized that maxs stuff was already there...loren was happy for her mom and max she was glad her mom had finally found true love. Nora and loren headed to her room to start packing while max and Eddie had cought up with each other. _

Loren:"Mom...are you ok with me moving in with Eddie?"

Nora:"Yes honey im fine with it! I love tat you to are moving in together...I dont think Jake likes it to much but I love it. I am so glad we finally found a couple of amazing guys that we can trust and love with all our hearts."

Loren:"yea I know what you mean...they are pretty amazing huh?"

Nora:"Yes oh yes they are, dont tell max I said that though."

Loren:"Never you have my word"

Nora:"Good...I love you sweetheart."

Loren:"i love you to mom"

_Eddie and Max walk in lorens room and help them finish packing. the finished at the same time the truck arrived to pick up lorens stuff and bring It to Eddie apartment. They all loaded up the truck and then loren and Eddie went to their place so loren could move in, she was no longer nerous and was really happy to be moiving in with Eddie._

Eddie:"Hey lo?"

Loren:"yea Eddie?"

Eddie:"are you ok?"

Loren:"Yea im great...why? you aren't having doughts now right?"

Eddie:"No No lo nothing like that your leg just hasn't stoped shaking since we got in the car.

_loren had just realized her leg was shaking because she was so excited._

Loren:"sorry theres nothing wrong im just really excited."

Eddie:"ok I was just making sure you weren't regretting moving in with me..."

Loren:"I could never regret that...why would you think that?"

Eddie:"i dont know..."

_loren and Eddie were quiet the rest of the ride...When they finally got to the apartment they'll brought all of lorens stuff up and unpacked it all. When she was finally unpacked they sat down on the couch...Eddies head was in lorens lap and they started watching a movie, when there was a knock at the door._

_Eddie:*looks up at loren* "umm expecting someone?"_

_Loren:"No you?"_

_Eddie:"No..." *Walks to the door and opens it* "Ian...Mel what are you guys doing here?"_

_Loren:*walks to the door behind Eddie* "Hey guys what are you doing here and mel why do you have your laptop with you?"_

_*mel and Ian walk into the apartment* _

_Ian and Mel:"You guys have to see this!"_

_Eddie:"Okay? Guys whats going on?"_

_Mel:"Eddie did you tell loren what happened between you and leah while you were gone?"_

_Eddie:"Yeah I told her that leah kissed me I pushed her off an then told her that I love loren."_

_Mel:"Well that's not what shes saying"_

_Loren:"I believe Eddie!"_

_Mel and Ian:"We know hes telling the truth lo"_

_Loren:"then whats the problem?"_

_Mel:"Leah made a statement about being pregnant."_

_Eddie:"And?"_

_Mel:"And she said it was your baby..."_

_Loren:"EXCUSE ME...SHE SAID WHAT?!"_

_Eddie:"AWW baby I love it when you get all protective.."_

_Loren:"Eddie focus!"_

_Eddie:"Sorry lo..."_

_Mel:"woah ok umm yea well on the up side the comments are in your favor though.."_

_Ian,Eddie and loren:"HUH?"_

_Mel:"People are saying that there is no way Eddie is the father of that baby...People are even saying shes lying about even being pregnant."_

_Ian:"thats good right?"_

_Eddie:"Umm yea that's good until the sharks get a hold of that info and then it will be everywhere and um a lot of people are going to start_"_

_Loren:"Eddie we get it! it wont end up well." *loren started pasing and mumbling to herself*_

_Eddie walked over to Loren and pulled her into a hug...she kissed him and said that she loved him. _

_Loren:"what are we gonna do Eddie?"_

_Eddie"..."_

**Please review! thanks for reading**


End file.
